Online catastrophe
by Anime-Lover220
Summary: This is my first Gakuen Alice fanfiction...Mikan has a bad week and so she talks to Hatoru online, though she's no help and so she turns to Ruka but it's not him she's talking to, hint hint wink wink, but is Mikan in love with Ruka or Natsume?...find out!
1. Day 1: Monday!

-1Disclaimer::: -smiles- If I really owned Gakuen Alice would I even bother making a disclaimer or a Fan-fiction for that matter -sighs- just some common sense…anyway enjoy my first Gakuen Alice fan-fiction!!!

Like all stories usually start, there's a heroine and her savior…well that's not how my stories going to start though don't get me wrong there is going to be a overly happy girl and a stuck up evil boy in here and a bunch of their friends sorting it all out, hopefully.

Chapter 1::: Day 1: Monday!

An excited little girl with auburn hair in pigtails and honey colored eyes happily ran, trying to catch up with her emotionless friend, "Wait Hatoru!" the little girl yelled to her friend. Hatoru, the emotionless friend only looked back for a second before turning a corner saying, "Your going to late Mikan." Mikan, the excited little girl turned the same corner, though her friend was nowhere to be seen, "Hatoru!!!" Mikan yelled, only running faster towards the school. Mikan was in Town Central , she and Hatoru decided that since they had some extra time before school would start they could explore the town further. What Mikan didn't expect was that she'd loose track of time so easily. -in the distance the school bell rang- "I'm LATE!" Mikan yelled as she entered the school grounds; skidding to a halt at the entrance. Mikan opened the door and was about to rush to class when she bumped into something, or someone. This something or someone didn't move, Mikan on the other hand wasn't so lucky and had fallen to the ground, landing painfully, "ouch…" she muttered getting up, she bowed to the something, or someone unconsciously, "Sorry, I didn't see you." Mikan, about to run to class but was stopped when someone had grabbed her shirt's sleeve, "Hey, where do you think your going, strawberries?" A familiar voice asked, it took Mikan a few seconds to realize what he meant, she blushed ten shades of red, "Y-You PERVERT!" this someone had seen Mikan's underwear, how embarrassing. This someone only smirked, "I'm not the pervert here, you are for showing me them." Mikan was mad now, "Natsume, you jerk! You're the pervert because you looked!" not waiting for a comeback Mikan ran into a classroom, Natsume, the pervert only lightly shrugged and headed outside.

Mikan had entered the wrong classroom, instead of homeroom she managed to enter the worst classrom, on the teacher's desk the nameplate read, "Jinno-Sensai" a sudden chill had hit her as her face paled, "What are you doing her Sakura?" The lightening teacher said Mikan turned and saw Jinno-sensai holding up his wand/stick as it began emitting sparks from the tip, "uh-um well, bye." Mikan quickly ran out of the classroom and ran outside to hide, "That was scary, I thought I was going to die." she looked at her watch and sweat dropped, "It's too late to go to homeroom now." she sighed as she began walking around.

Natsume sat quietly under the sakura tree reading his manga. Mikan was walking around until she had spotted him, quietly heading towards him. Once she reached him she peered over his shoulder trying to read some of his manga, "Mind if I sit here, Natsume?" without waiting for a response Mikan sits down on his left trying to read his manga "What are you doing here, idiot?" Natsume said, closing his manga, "So much for reading now that you're here." Mikan had forgotten how angry she was at Natsume because of Jinno-sensai but now she was angry again, "I'm not an idiot, and I was reading that, I wanted to see what was going to happen to that girl." (A/N: I didn't know what kind of manga books Natsume reads so I thought of a random one, Full Moon wo Sagashite, it's when Mitsuki faints in the street and Takuto kisses her, anyway bare with me on this) Natsume smirked, "I can show you what happens next?" Mikan confused, takes the manga from Natsume and finds the page, reading she sweatdrops, "You mean faint in the street, are you planning on hurting me?" Natsume shakes his head, "Idiot I meant the next page." Mikan turns the page and sees the guy kiss the girl, she blushed a thousand shades of red, "N-N-No way, I would never want to kiss you, gross, you pervert." Mikan closed the manga and handed it back to him, "I was just kidding, who would want to kiss an idiot?" Natsume continued reading the manga. Mikan mad yet again, began yelling, "I'm not an idiot." Natsume continued reading his manga saying, "So you do want me to kiss you then?" Mikan blushed again, "N-No that's not it, I'm just not an idiot, baka." Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, "Whatever." was his only reply before the bell rang.

Mikan relieved got up quickly, a little too quickly and fell back down. Mikan closed her eyes waiting for the impact but landed on something, or someone. Mikan opened her eyes and was shocked that she had landed on Natsume's lap. (A/N: hello, it's me again, ha I bet you though I was going to put something like this::: -rewind, play- Mikan relieved, got up quickly, a little too quickly and fell back down, Mikan closed her eyes waiting for the impact but landed on something, or someone. Mikan felt something warm on her lips, she opened her eyes to find that she was kissing Natsume! …-pauses- well too bad perverts that didn't happen muhahahahaha -runs away- BACK TO THE STORY!) Mikan worried that she might of hurt Natsume starts looking for scratches or bruises still sitting on his lap, "Are you okay, Natsume, I'm sorry." Natsume blushed lightly and started getting up, "Get off me you idiot!" he growled, Mikan sat on the ground as Natsume walked away, Mikan confused hurriedly gets up and goes to class, Natsume, Ruka and some other kids absent.

After School:

Mikan quickly logged on and smiled happily as she saw that her friend, Hatoru.

Apreciousflower: Hatoru!!! Today was such a bad day!!!

MadBakakiller: What's wrong now idiot?

Apreciousflower: Natsume hates me,…I've never been hated before!

MadBakakiller: What'd you do now?

Apreciousflower: I accidentally fell on him, I think I hurt him

MadBakakiller: I'm finished talking to an idiot such as yourself.

MadBakakiller has logged off.

Apreciousflower: Hatoru?

Apreciousflower: HATORU!!! That's mean

Apreciousflower has logged off.

Mikan logged off, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Ruka's house: A few minutes ago.

Ruka and Natsume sat on a couch in the living room both watching TV Ruka took out his laptop and checked his messages, none was shown. Mikan and Hatoru was logged on at the time. A few seconds later Hatoru logged off and then Mikan, "Hmm just missed them." Ruka said, Natsume took a glance at Ruka's laptop screen and looked at the offline list, "Apreciousflower, MadBakakiller since when does polka dots and Imai have an account?" Ruka shrugged, "Well I was just added to their friends list yesterday so it couldn't of been that long ago." Natsume only nodded and turned his attention once again to the TV.

A/N::: So, how's the story so far, Read and Review please, then I'll write more. -

-Kurai N.


	2. Day 2: Tuesday!

A/N:: Gomen about taking SOOO long to update...Thanks for the reviews they're very appreciated! glad you liked the first chapter. Here's the SECOND CHAPTER! Tell me what you think after reading it.

Disclaimer::: I DON'T own Gakuen Alice...wish I did...though I don't...sad I know but I'll survive...

Chapter 2::: Day 2: Tuesday.

-The bell rang- Mikan had managed to make it on time for probably once in about a month, "Ohayo Mr. Narumi-Sensei." Mikan sat down, Mr. Narumi smiled, "Good morning Mikan-Chan" she looked around the classroom to find that Natsume didn't look mad, though he wasn't looking at her, he was reading again, 'I wonder if he's mad.' she thought, a sudden flash back of Natsume walking away popped into her head. Mikan sighed erasing the memory as she saw Hatoru, "Hatoru!" Mikan was about to hug her when said person stepped fluidly to the side, Mikan without any way of stopping went forward hitting her face into the wall, "Ow, Hatoru why'd you do that?" Mikan asked rubbing her sore face Hotaru turned and sat down, "You should learn by now that you can only hug me once you've paid off your debt , idiot." she said monotonously, pulling out her book. Mikan sighed and sat down as Mr. Narumi snuck out of the classroom leaving the scared substitute all by himself.

-Towards the end of homeroom-

Natsume got up and headed for the door, Mikan had turned around along with the rest of the class not saying or doing anything to stop him. Mikan got up mad, pointing at Natsume accusingly, "Why do you continually leave the classroom?" Natsume turned around, pointing at the clock silently; the clock had stopped and read 8: 23 A.M. Yuu, the class rep. looked at his watch, " We only have one minute to get to our next class before we're late, it's 8:40." Everyone panicked except a select few, including Hatoru, Yuu, Natsume and Ruka. Though Natsume wasn't panicking because he'd already left the classroom but not before facing Mikan, "Baka." then left. Mikan stuck her tongue out before realizing that she was still standing in the middle of the classroom becoming more late every second., "OH NO, I'm doomed for sure, I have Mr. Jinno-sensai next." Mikan quickly gathered her things only tripping once in her haste and entered her next classroom.

She could already hear the frog on Jinno-sensei's shoulder croaking loudly in the quiet room, "uh oh." Mikan muttered as she looked up to meet the eyes of her executioner. (A/N:: Not really though I bet it would seem like that, ne?) The whole classroom was silent some covering their ears knowing what was coming next, and they were right at least that was what it seemed like as the teacher's turned red. The teacher's wand began to emit sparks, "Miss Sakura, why are you late?" he asked calmly, Mikan thought of how to explain it with out triggering his angry, "um…the clock in homeroom stopped and so I didn't make it on time." Mikan looked around the classroom to find that everyone from homeroom had made it on time, 'not fair, why me?' she thought silently Mr. Jinno-sensai took that as ignoring him and was furious, "MISS SAKURA YOU WILL BE ASSIGNED JOBS THAT OF A NO STAR!" Mikan's face turned pale for a second before she nodded and went to her seat.

Mikan had managed to become a double star since her first year there, she was now in Alice Academy for her second year, in a week she'd be 13, though only Hatoru knew that. The class ended pretty quickly and they were given no homework, though they did have a test the next day, Jinno-sensai said he felt, "generous" today. Soon it was already lunch time, Mikan, happy for the break quickly took her lunch outside to sit under the sakura tree, though someone was already there (A/N::: Guess who? Btts; back to the story) Mikan could see it was Ruka and sitting beside him was Natsume. Mikan hid behind the tree and watched for a second before jumping out and saying, "Hi Ruka, Natsume." Ruka smiled, "Hey Mikan." greeting back, while Natsume just continued reading his manga, ignoring her. Mikan stuck her tongue out mad, Natsume just held one hand up and snapped his finger as a flame appeared on the ends of Mikan's pigtails. Mikan noticed her hair on fire immediately and screamed as her alice of nullification kicked in and extinguished the fire, "Why'd you do that Natsume, you jerk?" Mikan shouted forgetting about him ignoring her, Natsume just closed his book looking up annoyed, "Oi Polka dots I can't read with you shouting every few minutes." Mikan was mad though a little hurt, "All I said to you was, hi and instead of saying hi back you ignored me, jerk." Mikan looked surprisingly calm which scared both Ruka and Natsume a little. Mikan watched as Natsume's expression turned to apologetic before it changed back to expressionless, Mikan smiled and laughed a little, "I can't believe you looked sorry, so I'll forgive you Natsume," Ruka looked shocked and quickly looked at Natsume, who just opened his manga again and began reading it saying, "Baka why should I be 'Sorry' for something I say to an idiot?" he shot back, Mikan turned away saying over her shoulder, "I'm not a idiot, you pervert." -The bell rung signaling the end of their lunch break as everyone quickly went to their classrooms-

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Mikan logged on to her messenger, Hatoru wasn't on yet., "Probably working on another invention." she muttered, Ruka was online so Mikan started to chat with him instead.

Apreciousflower: Hey Ruka-pyon.

Animal-tamer13: Hey Mikan. (A/N: couldn't think of a better name, if any of you can think of a better one then tell me but for now it's going to stay the same. Btts.)

Apreciousflower: How are you?

Animal-tamer13: I'm fine, sorry about what Natsume did today.

Apreciousflower: That's okay, it's not your fault it's Natsume-jerks fault.

Animal-tamer13: Don't be too mean to Natsume, he's just not used to being close to others.

Apreciousflower: He started it though, you saw I was just saying hi to you two when he ignored me and lit my hair on fire!

Animal-tamer13: You probably just startled him, that's all.

Apreciousflower: oh, that makes sense, thanks Ruka, I need to go now. I might be on later. Bye.

Apreciousflower has logged off.

Animal-tamer13: Mikan, I really like you.

Animal-tamer13: Bye.

Animal-tamer13 logged off.

Ruka's house-

Ruka stared at his message after Mikan had logged off, he knew she'd never see it though he just felt that he should just write it to see how it felt. Ruka stared at the message for another minute before closing it with a sigh, "Why am I such a coward?" half-heartedly he awaited for a reply to his question though he also knew that he was all alone and know one would answer, so instead he did his homework.

Natsume's house-

Ruka had given him the usernames of Imai and Polka dots without him so much as asking for them, Ruka had thought that he'd want them…in which he secretly did, at least one of the usernames. Natsume logged on after Ruka had logged off. Only a couple of people knew Natsume's username which included, Ruka, Permy (Sumire) who got it out by force using Ruka, and his most hated person, Persona. Persona was only added by force so that he could tell him his new missions if he was ever sick, since the phone lines might have been tampered with by their enemies. Natsume looked at the piece of paper Ruka had given him with Imai's and Polka dot's usernames and added them to his list. What Natsume didn't realize was that Mikan had logged on again.

Apreciousflower: Na-Natsume?

A/N: I'll leave you at this cliff hanger…gomen about taking this long to update I've been SOOOO busy with school…though now that everything is going to be back to normal in my school I'll be able to update really soon and I'll be able to write longer chapters too, so please forgive me and keep reading and commenting, and I'll keep updating ASAP, k?

Next Chapter: Wednesday: what's going to happen...what will Natsume do? What's Mikan's thoughts on the matter will she accept Natsume's friend request? Find out next time

-Kurai N.


	3. Day 2 and 3: Wednesday!

Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, it's only wishful thinking.

A/N: Thanks for the comments, may520, ladalada, musicangelanime, okaix, Leenstarz, Chimeiteki Ai, (evil laughter could be heard- Me evil? -shrugs- might be) and nesbab You all rock! Thanks for reading and commenting, though thanks to everyone else too for at least reading it, it's very appreciated. Gomen about not mentioning this in chapter 1 or 2 when I say Natsume's house or Ruka's house I meant their room at the academy, sorry about that for those who might of mistaken it, they do still live in the academy…NOW HERE'S CHAPTER THREE.

Chapter 3::: Day 2 ½ - day 3: Wednesday.

Apreciousflower: Natsume, is that you?

Natsume paused, deciding if he should respond or not. He chose to respond.

Firewieldingcat1: Oi, Polka dots don't make such a big deal out this.

Apreciousflower: . Natsume stop calling me that!

Apreciousflower: Why did you add me to your friends list anyway?

Firewieldingcat1: Ruka's idea, I wouldn't of added an idiot on my list otherwise.

Apreciousflower: Oh yeah, then don't add me then, baka!

Firewieldingcat1: Whatever. I already added you.

Apreciousflower: . Who said I'd add you?

Firewieldingcat1: You had already accepted, baka. (A/N: Being Mikan she set her messenger to accept anyone that talks to her or requests to be friends…-sighs- baka…anyway btts)

Apreciousflower: I can still take you off my friends list...or block you, who's the idiot now?

Firewieldingcat1: Whatever polka dots.

Firewieldingcat1 has logged off.

Apreciousflower: Fine.

Apreciousflower has logged off.

Natsume had wanted to continue talking to Mikan to make her even more mad but message appeared on his screen, "Persona." he said re-reading the message.

Killer-of-the-light: It's time. Meet me at the gates. (A/N: I know, not a good username for Persona but I couldn't think of one better, plus he's got to keep a low profile, I guess...anyway btts)

Firewieldingcat1: Fine.

Natsume had replied to Persona than Mikan before logging off. Natsume hated Persona more than any of the other teachers, Persona was a smug person who got his way or killed them. If you disobeyed him you were dead in a matter of seconds. Natsume got off his computer and left to the academy gates to await another mission.

Mikan's room-

Mikan was still mad at Natsume though there was nothing she could do, well beside blocking and taking Natsume off her friends list. She was still deciding weather or not to do that. Thinking it over she decided that she'd take him off her friends list for now, "I'll wait until tomorrow after school and see if he asks nicely this time or apologizes. If he does then I'll add him to my friends list. If he doesn't, I'll block him off my list." she said making up her mind, and with that said she took a shower and dressed in her pajamas before going to bed.

(A/N: There, that's the rest of the cliffhanger, here's the next part)

Day 3: Wednesday.

Mikan awoke late, 8:20A.M. she was late for homeroom, stumbling out of bed she quickly got dressed and rushed out the door, making sure it was closed, she raced for her classroom, "I'M LATE AGAIN!" Mostly everyone in the school had heard her scream except those that had worn earplugs. (A/N: wow, they're lucky) Hatoru, of course was one of those few people who did, and the people she supplied to a few minutes before Mikan screamed.

Mikan opened the door to her homeroom and found everyone gone, "Eh? Where'd everyone go?!" Hatoru suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Mr. Narumi had decided that today be a free day so we could prepare for Jinno-sensei's test which is today." Hatoru said emotionlessly. Mikan smiled as she said, "HATORU! Let's go to TOWN CENTRAL" and successfully hugged her, or what she thought was her. It wasn't her, instead she had hugged Ruka. (A/N: -pauses- you thought it was going to be Natsume, huh? …well nope, it's Ruka, -runs from angry readers- btts -play-) Ruka blushed, turning as red a red a tomato, Mikan noticed it wasn't Hatoru she was hugging but her friend Ruka and let go, blushing lightly, "Gomen Ruka, I thought you were Hatoru." Ruka nodded still blushing as he turned away, Mikan turned and looked around, searching for Hatoru, "Where'd Hatoru go?" Ruka still not looking responded, "She left, saying to stop 'staring into space you idiot.'" Mikan was mad that her friend said that, and went off in search of her, "Thanks Ruka-pyon."

Mikan went to search for Hatoru in her lab but the security bot that watched over the labs had said she wasn't there, she then checked the library, wasn't there, and then the lunch room, not there either. After checking Hatoru's room Mikan gave up and decided to take a break and headed for the sakura tree.

Exhausted from running around in search of Hatoru, Mikan didn't realize that someone else was resting under the sakura tree. Mikan sat down and fell asleep shortly after.

Natsume had been resting at his usual place, the sakura tree but woke when he heard the light foot falls of someone coming closer, turning to look he saw Mikan sitting down on the other side of the tree and had fallen asleep, "Oi, Little girl, wake up." he said taping her shoulder. She continued to sleep. Natsume irritated tapped a little harder, "Wake up Polka dots." This caused a slight reaction of her muttering, "Stop calling me that pervert." Natsume was now mad, shook her, "Wake up idiot, Imai's here." This caused an immediate reaction of Mikan waking up, "Where?" looking around she saw no Hatoru…just Natsume.

Mikan had just managed to start her dream when someone kept calling for her to wake up, though she didn't want to because she was too tired, plus that person kept calling her by names she didn't want to hear. When she had awakened she expected to see Hatoru but instead she saw Natsume glaring at her, "Hey Natsume, where's Hatoru?" Natsume opened his manga book and ignored her. Mikan was mad though wasn't that mad, so she decided to ignore him too. Mikan didn't last long before she turned to see that Natsume's head was tilted reading his manga, she crawled closer to see what he was reading though when she was about to find out she noticed Natsume didn't notice or try to stop her and instead she snuck to his side and looked up, his eyes were closed, "Natsume?" she whispered testing to see if he truly was sleeping, she got no response.

Natsume had fallen asleep though because of Natsume's training he woke up after Mikan called his name though he didn't move or open his eyes to make sure it was Mikan, "Natsume, you awake?" Mikan's gentle voice entered his ears as he slit his eyes open irritated, "What is it Polka dots?" Mikan smiled and sat back down , "Sorry about waking you Natsume. You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping." Natsume blushed though covered his face with his manga book as the bell rang, "Whatever."

Mikan got up but then remembered what Hatoru had said, "Mr. Narumi had decided that today be a free day so we could prepare for Jinno-sensei's test which is today." Mikan forgot about the test today and didn't study, "Wahhh I forgot to study for the test!" she began crying silently tears rushing down her face as Ruka came out, "Mikan, what's wrong?" Mikan saw Ruka and hugged him, "I forgot to study for the test today." Natsume watched the two, a little jealous though not admitting it, Ruka blushing could only pull her off him as he saw Natsume's glare and was a little frightened, "It's okay Mikan, I'm sure you'll do fine." Mikan nodded before they both went inside to get to class.

Natsume sat quietly for a few more seconds before getting up but almost fell back down from pain, his leg hurt badly and stung him every time he moved it. Cursing under his breath Natsume went to class, to everyone he didn't look hurt because he managed to steady himself and walk normally though every so often Natsume limped slightly. Persona's mission had hurt his leg badly and not wanting Ruka to worry over him he didn't go the infirmary.

Natsume entered the classroom and sat down in the back of the room scarcely listening to the teacher, Jinno-sensei as he handed out the test. Natsume looked down the rows to where Mikan was and watched as she began chewing her eraser still crying, then at Ruka who was now on question two of his test and then Imai, who looked back at Natsume as she turned her gaze back to her paper (A/N: O.O Kawoii btts…) Natsume answered all the questions and finished his test after Hatoru and the kid who has the alice of memory/memorization (A/N: I forgot the kids name…if they even said his name….gomen.) Mikan finished last as the bell rung, signaling the end of class.

The rest of the day was pretty normal except for Natsume disappearance after class and then his sudden appearance almost the end of lunch. Where could he going?

(A/N: I should end it there…though I'll continue it a little longer, I owe it to you readers, k, anyway btts)

Mikan sighed as she went on her computer, she signed on, though know one was on. Mikan sat there a few minutes before deciding to do her homework.

Ruka's room-

Natsume and Ruka sat on the couch watching TV. Ruka turned to Natsume and broke the silence, "Natsume where were you after class?" Natsume knew when Ruka was referring to answered, "A mission." Ruka looked at Natsume worriedly, "Are you okay?" Natsume nodded as Ruka sighed in relief and pulled out his laptop, Mikan was on though she was set to 'brb' "So did you add Mikan and Imai to your friends list yet?" Ruka asked, Natsume shook his head, "Why should I?" he asked even though Natsume already added them…well at least one, Imai's though he didn't know if she accepted yet. Ruka looked at his friends list and was thinking about talking to Imai who just logged on though there seemed no point so he got up off the couch, "You should because I know Mikan probably wants you too, plus Imai, Mikan and you can get more along. It can't hurt." Ruka said a little pained by the first part, and a little jealous too though it faded. Natsume shrugged, "Why would I get along with an idiot or Imai?" Ruka shrugged, "Well Mikan and Imai aren't bad." he said heading for the kitchen to get something for them to drink. Natsume glanced at Mikan's username as it went off 'brb' and she began to talk to Ruka, though Ruka wasn't there…

Mikan's room-

Mikan finished her homework, and took off her away message, Ruka was on and so was Hatoru. She of course chose to talk to Hatoru first, then if Ruka and Hatoru agree then they would make up a chat room so that they could all talk.

Apreciousflower: HATORU!

MadBakakiller: What is it, idiot I was about to log off to finish an invention?

Apreciousflower: Is your new invention really more important then talking to your best friend?

MadBakakiller: Yes, it is.

Apreciousflower: Waaaaaahhh Hatoru that's mean. What is it?

MadBakakiller: That is top secret until it's done Mikan.

Apreciousflower: O-kay.

MadBakakiller: Did you accept Huuga's friend request?

Apreciousflower: How'd you know he requested to be friends?

MadBakakiller: I know because if I got a friend request from him then it's obvious you'd get one too.

Apreciousflower: You got a friend request too, how's it obvious?

MadBakakiller: I won't waste my time explaining it to an idiot.

MadBakakiller has logged off.

Apreciousflower: Not again…HATORU! Meanie.

Mikan sighed, she was hoping she could talk Hatoru longer, though that wasn't possible anymore. She decided to talk to Ruka instead.

Apreciousflower: Hey Ruka-pyon!

Ruka was still in the kitchen but a few seconds later came out and sat on the couch and responded.

Animal-tamer13: Hi Mikan, how are you?

Apreciousflower: Fine.

Natsume got up and decided that he should go home, "I'm leaving Ruka." Ruka turned to Natsume and nodded, "See you tomorrow Natsume." with that said Natsume left and went to his room.

A/N: How was this chapter, I made it a little longer though not by much. Please read and review and I'll continue. Oh and sorry about taking so long to update it doesn't really take me two weeks to write one chapter it's just that I'm a very incisive writer, plus it's kinda fun to procrastinate…I know bad habit and I'm sorry about that…so thanks for reading!

-Kurai N.


End file.
